1. Field
The invention relates to a system for sanitizing a toilet bowl plunger after use in flushing a toilet.
2. Description of Relating Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98
Toilet bowl plungers for flushing a toilet bowl to remove obstructions and clogging are well known. Such obstructions prevent water in the bowl from being flushed from the toilet bowl through the drain pipes into the sewage system.
Typically, such plungers include an elongated handle with an inverted cap-shaped plunger portion, generally of rubber or other resilient material, connected to an end of the handle. In order to plunge a clogged toilet bowl, the plunger portion is placed over the opening at the bottom of the bowl and pushed downwardly. The walls of the plunger portion collapse and force air under pressure through the opening. The plunger handle is pulled upwardly to release the plunger portion and restore it to its initial position. This applied suction usually dislodges any obstructions in the bowl and the bowl trap.
The plunger portion, and the lower part of the plunger handle, thus comes into contact with unsanitary material in the bowl. Rinsing the plunger portion in the now clean water in the bowl does not disinfect the plunger portion.